


Šepot

by Windify



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, hinted Stydia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Nogitsune Stilesovi nadělal v hlavě větší nepořádek, než by si kdokoli přál. Jenže ačkoli byl démon poražený, Stiles měl pocit, jako by nikdy nezmizel.





	Šepot

Nogitsune mu svíral mysl, duši i srdce. Pohlcoval jeho samotné bytí, jeho myšlenky, přetvářel ho k obrazu svému, nutil ho dělat věci, o kterých si nemyslel, že by jich vůbec byl schopný.

Nesnášel všechny vzpomínky z doby, kdy jeho tělo ovládal démon.

Nesnášel ta zahořklá, prohnilá slova plné nenávisti, kterými častoval své nejbližší přátele, nesnášel vědomí, jak moc jim ublížil, nesnášel, že si to všechno pamatoval. Každičký okamžik, každičkou myšlenku, každičkou vteřinu do sebemenšího detailu.

Ale to nejhorší – to, co ho stále trápilo, co mu narušovalo klidný spánek, to, co mu trýznilo sny – bylo, že kdesi hluboko ve své podvědomí, si uvědomoval, že všechno, co s duchem nogitsune udělal… se mu vlastně líbilo.

Líbilo se mu neohlížet se na následky svého chování. Líbilo se mu nebrat v potaz city ostatních.

Líbilo se mu konečně nebýt nejslabší článek celé jejich party.

Bylo to osvěžující. Nové. Nepoznané.

Byl to úžasný pocit. Jako kdyby jeho tělem proudila nekonečná síla, jako kdyby mohl udělat cokoli, co si jenom zamanul, protože pro jednou se mu nikdo nesmál. Ne, naopak. Pro jednou se ho všichni báli.

Pro jednou byl on ten nevypočitatelný a nebezpečný. Nebyl jenom člověkem bez schopností, byl… _někým_.

Nesnášel se za to. Nenáviděl, že se tak cítil, nenáviděl, že si to pamatoval, nenáviděl, že stále doufal, že v něm něco z nogitsune zbylo, jen aby se necítil tak neužitečný.

Věděl, že to není pravda. Věděl to – nebo se tomu alespoň snažil uvěřit.

Jenže těžko mohl věřit, když pokaždé, když se podíval do zrcadla, viděl sám sebe s krutým, jedovatým úsměvem na rtech a šíleným leskem v očích. Těžko mohl věřit, že to bylo za ním, když se mu jeho vlastní odraz vysmíval, když k němu mluvil a nabádal ho, aby se uchopil těch posledních úlomků starověké moci, kterou v sobě cítil.

 _Vím, že to chceš_ , cosi uvnitř něj šeptalo. _Chop se toho. Další příležitost nedostaneš._

„Ne.“ Prudce zavrtěl hlavou v marné snaze z hlavy vyhnat všechny ty dotěrné, plíživé myšlenky. „Ne, pleteš se. Nogitsune už není, je mrtvý. Probodli jsme tě mečem. Zničili. Tak padej z mé hlavy!“

Odpovědí mu byl tichý smích, jenž rezonoval jeho myslí jako ozvěna.

Zhluboka se nadechl, sklopil pohled od zrcadla a zvedl ruce před sebe. „Tak jo, Stilesi,“ zasykl. „Tohle je skutečnost. Prsty, počítej prsty – jedna, dva, pět, sedm, deset.“ Nestačilo to. Potřeboval důkaz, že nesní, že se mu to nezdá, že ten hlas není _skutečný_. „Písmena. Knížky.“ Překotně, zakopávaje o své vlastní nohy, vyběhl z koupelny a zuřivě se rozhlížel po svém pokoji. „Kde mám zatraceně nějakou knížku?!“

Koutkem oka zahlédl stůl s navršenými učebnicemi. Popadl první, která byla na dosah ruky, a otevřel ji na náhodné stránce.

Ze srdce mu spadl kámen, když rozeznal jednotlivá slova a věty. Takže byl vzhůru, nespal.

Opět ten krutý smích. _Přiznej si to, Stilesi. Každým okamžikem jenom dokazuješ, že jsem skutečný. Jsem pořád součástí tebe._

Upustil učebnici na zem a vjel si rukama do vlasů, oči až bolestivě sevřené k sobě. „Zešílel jsem,“ hlesl. „Po tom všem, co se stalo, to není překvapivé. Doopravdy mi hráblo.“

_Poslouchej mě, Stilesi._

„Nebudu tě poslouchat! Už jsi mi zpřeházel mozek dostatečně!“

_Poslouchej mě, Stilesi. Já vím, že mě slyšíš. Vím, že to chceš._

_Stilesi._

_Stilesi…_

„Stilesi!“

Zběsile se nadechl, otvíraje očí. Přímo před ním stále Lydie, držela ho za ramena a mluvila na něj. „Stilesi, poslouchej mě.“ Uzamkla jeho oči ve svých, nedovolujíc mu se vyvléknout. Její hlas měl ke klidnému daleko, přesto se snažila znít co nejpevněji a nejjistěji, když pokračovala: „Nevím, co se ti honí hlavou, ale ať je to cokoli, není to skutečné. Jsi v pořádku, Stilesi. Jsem tady s tebou.“

„Je tohle skut – Lydie, je tohle skutečné?“

Přikývla. Přesunula ruce z jeho ramenou, aby chytila jeho tvář do svých dlaní a jeho vlastní ruce ji okamžitě chytily za předloktí, ale nepokusil se ji odstrčit. Pomalu, konejšivě mu po líčkách přejížděla palci. „Ššš, Stilesi. Nic to není, ano? Jenom vzpomínky, nic víc.“

Vzpomínky? Nakrčil čelo ve snaze pochopit, co říká. To všechno, co si představoval, všechno, co slyšel – to byl jen výtvor jeho fantazie? Jen vzpomínky pomíchané s jeho více než živou představivostí?

Ale bylo to tak skutečné. Tak pravdivé. Proč by si sakra jeho mysl vymýšlela, čím ho za bílého dne strašit? Jen tak z nudy?

Protože tvoje mysl ví, po čem doopravdy toužíš.

„Hej, hej, hej, Stilesi, soustřeď se na mě, ano?“ Lydiin hlas se znova prorval do popředí a on na ni zaostřil zrak. „Nevím, co vidíš nebo slyšíš, ale není to skutečné, rozumíš? Není.“

Pomalu zamrkal, a když otevřel oči, místo Lydie před ním stál on samotný. Okamžitě na místě ztuhl, neschopen uhnout nebo ustoupit. Prsty na jeho tvářích byly najednou chladnější a jakoby se mu do kůže zarývaly nehty.

Nogitsune vypadal přesně, jak si ho pamatoval z jejich posledního setkání.

Vypadal přesně jako on samotný, jenom s temnými kruhy pod očima a o něco světlejší kůží a Stilese to děsilo k smrti.

„Ještě jsem s tebou neskončil, Stilesi,“ špit temně. „Mám s tebou velké plány. Nemůžeš mi uniknout.“

Srdce mu divoce bilo, až měl pocit, že si prorazí cestu skrz jeho hruď. Čas kolem se zpomalil, prodloužil, měl pocit, že je rázem všechno zřetelnější. Cítil nogitsunův dech na své tváři, zatuchlý, chladný a _mrtvolný_. 

„Jdi pryč,“ hlesl. Znova zamrkal, upevňuje svůj stisk na předloktích, které stále držel, a tentokrát před ním opět stála Lydie.

„Stilesi.“ V očích se jí třpytily slzy a její pohledná tvář byla zkřivená obavami a strachem. „Vrať se ke mně, Stilesi. Ať už si představuješ cokoli, není to skutečné. Nikdo kromě mě tady s tebou není, ano? Prosím, Stilesi. Soustřeď se na mě,“ opakovala stále dokola a dokola, zoufalství jasně zřetelné v jejím hlase.

Pomaličku, v obavách, že se nogitsune znova objeví, ji pustil a svěsil ruce volně podél boků. Kolena se mu zčistajasna podlomila, ale Lydie to nejspíš čekala, protože se snížila společně s ním, až oba klečeli na zemi jeho pokoje. „Klid, Stilesi,“ mumlala. „Jen klid.“

Netroufal si promluvit, a tak mezi nimi bylo dlouhou chvíli jenom ticho. Díval se přímo na ni, odhodlaný nemrkat co nejdéle to půjde, jen aby se mu znova nezměnila v nogitsune.

Až se nakonec, po kdo ví kolika minutách, zhluboka nadechl a napětí v jeho ramenou lehce povolilo. Lydie se k němu natiskla ze strany a opatrně mu odhrnula vlasy ze zpoceného čela. „Lepší?“ zeptala se.

Nejistě polkl. „Lepší,“ zalhal.

Neptala se, o čem to všechno bylo, je ho nadále objímala, zvyklá na jeho náhlé výlevy, a on jí za to byl vděčný. 

Jen si přál, aby ten příšerný, chraplavý šepot, který slyšel jenom on, konečně utichl.


End file.
